Deal with it (a spring story)
by Angleterre97
Summary: Francis thinks that Arthur needs to take a day and relax, and he is going to whether he likes it or not.


"Oh _Angleterre_~" Arthur heard this call come from down the hallway of his home.

'Damn that blasted Frenchman.' He thought to himself just as the door to his study burst open.

"Ah! There you are. What are you doing in here?" The taller blonde asked as he eyed the stacks of paper on the others desk. The Brit sighed in frustration.

"What does it look like? I'm working. A concept you probably can't grasp." Francis chuckled a bit at this as he made his way around the other side of the desk and sit on its edge.

"_Oui oui_, you're probably right." He said as he absentmindedly picked up a sheet of paper and gave it a quick glance.

"Do you mind?" Arthur asked, clearly annoyed. "If you have nothing better to do than waste my time I will have to be asking you to leave."

'More like kick your stupid French arse out!' He said in his head.

"I do mind, actually. I think it is absolutely horrible that you are cooped up in this room all the time. It makes me sick."

The shorter blonde scoffed. "Well I'm sorry that my work habits cause you such grief, now if you would please..." He nodded towards the door.

Francis ignored him. "_Angleterre_, when was the last time you have properly taken a day simply to relax?" He had not moved from his perch on the desk. "When was the last time you have taken a trip or gone on a vacation? You can't live your life pent up in this house. It's boring."

"I wouldn't have such a nice house if not for my job. I have to make a living, and I relax just fine thank you very much."

'Honestly, what is his problem today?'

"Prove it." The Frenchman challenged.

"What?"

"You heard me." He grinned. "Tomorrow we are going to go out, you can prove it to me then." And with that he promptly left before the other could protest.

'….Bloody frog.'

/OOO/

He hadn't expected him to be serious. Francis had been pounding on his door for the last 5 minuets.

"Arthur! I know you're awake. You're up before the sun is so answer me!" It was true that Arthur had been up for sometime now, continuing his paper work. He sighed. If he didn't go open the door the banging would never stop. He was just going to slam it back on the frog's face, but he stuck his foot out to quick.

"You are not getting rid of me so easily today." Francis said with a sly grin as he weaseled his way through the door and around the Englishman.

"I shouldn't have to deal with you in the first place!" He all but yelled as his arm was grabbed. He was being pulled towards the door. "Let go of me you twat, I have things to do!"

"You are so right _mon petit lapin._ We have many fun things to do before the day is done."

/OOO/

"Don't look so sour, _cher_. I'm paying after all." Francis had managed, somehow, to get the cursing Brit into his car and had driven them to a nice cafe downtown.

"I have every right to be sour," Arthur shot back. "I have no desire to be here." Just then their food arrived. The Frenchman had ordered them both omelets with a side of fresh spring fruit.

"Come now, even you can't be to put off by free food." The taller blonde said with a smirk. The shorter glared, but began eating his eggs nonetheless.

/OOO/

"So where would you like to go?" Francis asked as they exited the cafe and headed towards the car.

"Home." He said. "I want you to take me home."

"_Non_, nonsense. The day has just began!"

"Yes, and I would much prefer to spend it as I choose."

"I'm letting you pick where we go first."

"And I said home." Francis sighed at his ever stubborn companion. He started the car and pulled out in the opposite direction of Arthur's house.

"We have many options, Angleterre, with the sun out as it is. We could go to the beach and swim in the ocean."

"Or sit on the sand." He replied bitterly.

"We could go play at the lake or the river..."

"Not interested."

"Well then," He started, not deterred in the least. "You leave me no choice." And 20 minutes later with a series of turns and side streets they arrived on the outskirts of town at a large house with an equally large lawn.

"Your house?" Arthur questioned.

"_Oui._"

/OOO/

As much as the Brit hated to admit it, the frog had a pretty place. He had been there plenty of times before but it was still as nice as ever. Every flower was in full bloom and there was not one plant that wasn't trimmed to perfection. Not half bad in Arthur's book, not that he would ever tell.

"Here, wear these." Francis said to his guest who was busy looking through a window out into his yard. Arthur let his eyes tear away from the glass to look at the pair of swimming shorts in the others hand that matched the ones he was wearing himself.

"...Why?"

"Because it's hot outside. Unless you'd rather roast to death I suggest you put that insufferable pride of yours aside and accept."

The bushy-browed man scowled. "What makes you think I want go outside?"

"Aside from your obvious interest in my shrubbery?" He smirked seeing the others raised eyebrow. "How about the fact that staying inside on a day like today would be no less than a sin?"

"Er..fine, whatever." Seeing his point he begrudgingly took the shorts and headed towards the bathroom.

"_Angleterre_, where are you going?"

"To change. What? Did you really think I'd let you watch?"

"Well, I may have been thinking..."

"Not a chance you perverted frog!"

Francis sighed. "Meet me in the back yard!" He called down the hall as he headed out.

/OOO/

"Ah! You look wonderful cher~"

"Shut up you git." Arthur emerged from the back door in his shorts and much to Francis' surprise (And delight) had decided to loose his shirt, just as he had. He walked off of the back deck and down the small path that led to the large tree in the back. Francis was sitting on the bench swing that hung off of it in the shade.

"_Non non_, I mean it, _cher_." He patted the seat next to him and the now blushing Brit took it with a slight air of caution.

"You are a strange frog, you know that?"

The Frenchman hummed in response. "And why is that?"

"No sane person would care two bits about whether or not I get out of my study."

"Are you implying that I am mad then?"

"That could be it." He replied. The warm weather and the sweet smell of the flowers seemed to be melting the apprehensive barrier he usually had up around him.

"You haven't done this in a while have you _cher_?"

"Done what?"

"Just sat and smelled the roses."

'Bloody mind reader!'

"No, it's been a while."

"Well, you have the rest of the day to enjoy it."

"With you?"

"_Oui_."

Arthur leaned his head on the others bare shoulder and sighed.

"I suppose I can deal with that."

Francis reached for the others hand and smiled. "I suppose I'll just have to let you deal with it then."

And they dealt with it right up to the blazing spring sunset.

**F.I.N.**

**Meh. Ok this was part of a writing assignment at school. The theme was spring story and they gave me list of words that I HAD to use. It's not one of my best pieces, but I think it has some good parts. Had to keep it school rated. Bleh, not super happy with it but rate and review anyways please.**


End file.
